


Substitute

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: M/M, Summer of Oz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Toby have a thing. Kind of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Substitute

It’s a casual thing. A very casual thing.  
Beecher accepted Tony’s offer of a blowjob and that’s how it started.  
They’re fuckbuddies.  
Well, mostly suckbuddies.  
Beecher flat out refuses to be fucked, claiming he only does that with “him”.  
It’s clear who he means.  
But Tony saw him being fucked by Mondo Browne, so he’s not only a lawyer; he’s a damn liar.  
They met oh so casually and Beecher demonstrates why he gives the best blowjobs in Oz.  
Tony has a hard time keeping up, and he’s had a lot of practice, even here, sometimes with bikers. What happens in prison and so on. He knows the score. He’d never tell.  
Beecher’s a natural though.  
*  
Beecher is ashamed of their liaison, Toby knows as much.  
He asked Beecher if he could call him “Toby” and Beecher snapped that only “he” could use that name.  
He knows that this will end when Keller comes back, that Beecher doesn’t like his looks or his being working class.  
He won’t admit to it, but Beecher has old money written all over his pretty face.  
He has the air of a lord who lets the stable boy service him.  
De Sade used to let his valet bugger him before breakfast.  
That’s one of Fiona’s many stories of the aristocracy and their kinks.  
She loves those.  
Tony bets he never lets Keller feel like this.  
Or maybe he does, but not consciously.  
Fiona knows and she snickers at Toby’s crush, like its high school.  
The nerd lusting after the straight boy jock.  
*  
Once he caught Beecher in his pod, his face buried in Keller’s blue t-shirt, masturbating and crying.  
Tony left hastily.  
He knew Beecher wouldn’t want him to see that, his crying and jerking off to Keller’s scent and memories of fucking him.  
*  
“You are better than him,” says Fiona.  
“No,” sighs Tony.  
“You’re better than both of them,” says Fiona.  
“Why can’t I get over him?” he asks.  
“You will,” says Fiona and polishes her nails.  
*  
Beecher gives him a blowjob under the stairs.  
It’s really good, all hot and hungry like he’s thinking of Keller.  
Tony doesn’t mind as he comes.  
Beecher pulls back.  
“You know it’s over,” he says.  
“Because your boyfriend’s back,” says Tony.  
“Yeah. He’s really jealous so don’t talk to anyone about us.”  
All of Beecher’s former lovers are dead, even Keller’s old friend Ronnie.  
“It was fun while it lasted,” says Tony, fake-casually.  
“Yes,” says Beecher.  
I would have loved you thinks Tony, and I’d never hurt you like he does.  
*  
He sees Keller, now with his hands full of Beecher.  
They hold hands under the table.  
Tony sighs, and walks over to Kiki and Fiona.  
Fiona asks what’s up.  
He sees Beecher, unattainable even in prison to the likes of him.  
But he knows Keller will fuck his precious love up and make him unhappy.  
Fiona smiles like she knows it too.  
Just desserts and all that.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: The anecdote about De Sade is not mine; I can’t remember where I read it. Possibly in a Dennis Cooper novel. Frisk maybe? So credit goes to him. And having read about the marquis’ life I think it’s certainly plausible. See Angela Carter’s excellent “The Sadeian Woman” for example. There was a scandal involving a woman called Rose Keller.(!)


End file.
